1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display panels, and more particularly, to an Active Matrix ELectroluminescence (AMEL) display panel and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, in the AMEL display panels, there are passive matrix EL display panels and active matrix EL display panels depending on structures and operating methods of the EL display panels.
In general, the AMEL display panel employs a bottom emission system in which a light is emitted to an under side of a glass substrate. However, the bottom emission system has a tendency to reduce a light emission area due to TFT (Thin Film Transistor) on the glass substrate that blocks the light. Therefore, the bottom emission system reduces an aperture in geometrical progression as a size of the TFT becomes the greater and a number of the TFT increases the more.
Consequently, a top emission system that overcomes the drawback of the bottom emission system is developed. Since the top emission system emits a light to an upper side of the glass substrate, the aperture can be increased regardless of the TFT. In the top emission system, either a cathode or an anode is used as a reflective plate.
When the cathode is used as the reflective plate, the AMEL display panel has a structure in which the cathode, an organic EL layer, and the anode which is a transparent are formed on the glass substrate in succession.
When the anode is used as the reflective plate, the AMEL display panel has a structure in which the anode, the organic EL layer, and the cathode which is a transparent are formed on the glass substrate in succession.
In general, it is difficult to form the transparent anode on the organic EL layer in fabrication of the AMEL display panel. Therefore, the top emission system in which the anode is used as the reflective plate is employed, mostly. FIG. 1 illustrates a related art AMEL display panel.
Referring to FIG. 1, the AMEL display panel is provided with a substrate 11 having a TFT 12 and a storage capacitor 13, a planarizing layer 14 on the substrate 11, an anode 16 on the planarizing layer 14 so as to be connected to the TFT 12, an insulating layer 15 for isolating pixels, an organic EL layer 17 on the anode 16, a cathode 18 on the organic EL layer 17, and a protection layer 19 on the cathode 18.
Thus, the display panel of the top emission system is fabricated by planarizing the substrate having the TFT formed thereon, forming a via hole, and forming light emissive pixels.
However, the planarizing layer 14 has a poor adhesive force with the anode which is used as the reflective layer, because of the organic substance of the planarizing layer 14. The poor adhesive force between the anode of a metal and the planarizing layer of an organic substance causes difficulty in formation of the pixels, that deteriorates a performance of the display panel.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an AMEL display panel and a method for fabricating the same that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide an AMEL display panel and a method for fabricating the same which permits an easy and stable fabrication of a display panel.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these objects and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the active matrix electroluminescence (AMEL) display panel includes a substrate having a plurality of transistors, a planarizing layer on the substrate, an adhesive layer on the planarizing layer, a first electrode on the adhesive layer connected to the transistor electrically, an organic electroluminescence (EL) layer on the first electrode, and a second electrode on the organic EL layer.
The adhesive layer is formed of silicon oxide, silicon nitride, or ITO (Indium Tin Oxide).
The first electrode is an anode, and the second electrode is a cathode.
The AMEL display panel may further includes an intermediating layer between the first electrode and the organic EL layer formed of ITO (Indium Tin Oxide).
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for fabricating an AMEL display panel, including the steps of forming a plurality of transistors on a substrate, forming a planarizing layer on the substrate having the transistors formed thereon, forming an adhesive layer on the planarizing layer, and forming a first electrode on the adhesive layer so as to be connected to the transistors electrically, forming an organic EL layer on the first electrode, and forming a second electrode on the organic EL layer.
The step of forming a first electrode includes the steps of forming an adhesive layer on the planarizing layer, etching predetermined regions of the adhesive layer and the planarizing layer, to form contact holes, and forming a first electrode on the adhesive layer so as to be connected to the transistors through the contact holes, electrically.
The adhesive layer is formed of silicon oxide or silicon nitride.
The step of forming a first electrode includes the steps of etching predetermined regions of the planarizing layer, to form contact holes, forming an adhesive layer on the planarizing layer so as to be connected to the transistors through the contact holes, and forming a first electrode on the adhesive layer.
The adhesive layer is formed of ITO (Indium Tin Oxide).
The method further includes the step of forming an intermediating layer of ITO on the first electrode after step of forming the first step.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing description and the following detailed description of the present invention are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention claimed.